Using data on the occurrence of pesticides, PCBs, and other industrial chemicals in human milk, their carcinogenic potency, and data from the UK on the relation between breastfeeding and post-natal death, we showed previously that the risk of cancer from even prolonged consumption of highly contaminated breast milk was relatively low, and comparable to the decrease in mortality associated with breastfeeding. We had hoped to find US data on breastfeeding and mortality, and this year found a suitable data set at CDC. Analysis of those data showed that, even in the US, breast-fed babies have about 80% of the mortality of bottle fed babies from one month to one year. The protection extends across the common causes of death and is the same in black and white babies. children breastfed.